User blog:Croc117/Deadly Duo:Nathan Hale
Hale and Capelli, Sentinals who fought against the Chimera threat to save the Human race from extintion Vs. Master Chief and The Arbiter, the hero's of the humans and Elites who saved all the the galaxy's life from extintion...WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Hale and Capelli open fire with The Chief and Arbiter fire back with Edges Short Range: Chief & Arbiter: The Superior Strength and armor of the Spartan and Elite will give them the edge in close combat, in addition to the fact the energy knife will cut better than the steel knives. Mid Range: Even: The Magnums explosives rounds give a nasty surprise, the the Needeler homing capablity's and explosive potientail make the difference. Long Range: Hale and Capelli: The Marksman and Bullseye alt fire give them the advantage over the the plasma repeater and normal sniper rifle. Explosve: Even: A Frag is a frag, but when a plasma stick to a target it's an instant kill, the other explosives aren't as certain an kill but the Spider Gernade is pretty unsual and would be surprise to those not familiar with it. Special: Even: Hale and Capelli's wepons both have a range, where is the Energy Sword , while almost certain death up close, can only be used in close combat. However the Spartan lasers range is far greater than either of Hale's or Capelli's Speacil weapons, instant contact and overwhelming power compensate for with fact. Battle The fight opens with Capelli and Hale walking into what use to be a city, looking and keeping there eyes open for and attack. On top of one of the last standing buildings, the Chief and Arbiter see Capelli and Hale. Giving each other a short nod, the Arbiter clocks and jumps off the side of the building, and Chief charges the Spartan laser. As there walking down the remains of the street Capelli notices a laser dot, looking up he see's the Chief. At the last Second, Capelli shoves Hale down as the beam splashes just a few feet away. Yelling Capelli starts firing his Wraith at the Chief on the top of the building. Chief discards the spent laser and picks up his Rifle and jumps down the opposite side of the building. As Capelli is firing, Hale Notices a shimmer creeping up behind Capelli. "Capelli!", Hales shouts as Capelli turns just in time to dodge a swipe from and energy knife. Hale open fires on the Arbiter with his Bulleseye, however the shields take the damage as the Arbiter pulls out his needler and fires back. Both break off in the face of receiving major damage. Capelli getting up on his feet drop his Wraith and takes out his Magnum and goes ofter the Arbiter. Hale gets ready to follow, but the ground around his feet gets shot up, and he gets hit in the leg. Turing he see Master Chief running towards him. He raises his Bulls eye, but gets slammed by the Chief, sending him flying into a building. Capelli has follow the Arbiter to the remains of a park , looking around he can't spot the Elite. Suddenly he feels a burning sensation in his hand and arm the Arbiter is firing his Plasma rifle at Capelli. Dropping his now burned magnum he pulls out his Knife and starts goading the Arbiter. Dropping his rifle the Arbiter ignites his energy knife, and turns off his shields. The two run at each other and each give try to slice the other, The Arbiter manages to give Capelli a small cut across his stomach, but Capelli's knife just bounce off the Arbiter armor. After a few more clashes and a few more cuts Capelli knows he's not going to win this way. After another scuffle the Arbiter knock Capelli to the ground. Walking over to him the Arbiter raises his knife to finish him. However before he can Capelli throws a hand full of dirt in his eyes. As the Arbiter is yelling in pain, Capelli take the opportunity to run to find a new weapon. Hale gets up and sees the Chief walking towards him. Taking out his spider grenade, he arms it and waits for the Chief to get inside the building. As he does he throws the grenade. Not knowing what the grenade was, He doesn't react in time to dodge. As it foes off the already crumbling building starts to collapse. Hale runs out side just in time to avid being crushed. Hale walks over to the ruble, to make sure he opponent is dead. However just as he get close a fist punches out of the ruble, and the Chief start climbing his way out. Hale pulls out his knife and try to rush him before he's completely out. However Chief grabs Hales arm and squeezes it hard enough to make him drop the knife. Yelling in pain Hale trys to hit Chief, but his punches have no affect. Chief throws Hale like a rag doll into a wall. As Chief gets all the way out of the ruble. He makes his way over to Hale, But is hit by and unseen force that throws him back into the ruble pile. Hales eye are now glowing yellow, and his fingers curled like claws. Advancing on the Chief he hits him again, this time forcing him to his knees. Know standing over him He gets ready to blast him at point blank range. However Chief stands up and grabs his wrist forces his hands away, but to spent from damage taken to over power Hale as he normally would and the two start to struggle. Capelli come running out of a building carrying Marksmen rifle and see's Hale and struggling. Running to get a clear shot he get within 20 meters. Taking aim at chiefs head he gets ready to fire. But before he can, his rifle is sliced in half, taking his hands off as well. Falling down yelling in pain the Arbiter standing over his with is energy sword lite. Looking over at the Chief and Hale and looking down at Capelli, He takes out and Plasma grenade and picks up Capelli. Running towards the fight, he ignites the grenade and sticks it to Capelli. "Spartan!" Chief looks up and sees what the Arbiter is doing and head but Hale. Hale's clutching his face in pain, doesn't see Chief drooping his Frag grenades next to his feet. As Capelli's lands Hale notices the Plasma grenade, the Chiefs frags as well as Capelli's own grenades. Before he can say anything the Plasma grenade goes off, setting off a chain reaction. The Chief looks over to the Arbiter, they give each other an understanding nod, and then walk off. WINNER: Master Chief and the Arbiter. Category:Blog posts